sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hansha
Hansha is the fourth planet of the Leirenau System. As the capital world of the Risenya Confederation and the homeworld of the Shaisen species, it bears a special importance to its native peoples. Physical Characteristics Hansha is slightly less than half of the radius of Earth, though it is significantly denser. As well, over 65% of the planet's surface is covered in water, and much of the land that remains is extremely rocky and difficult. Much of the soil, being originally volcanic ash, is rich and fertile, which allowed sedentary civilizations to emerge at several locations. Geology Hansha is dominated by two continents. The larger of these two continents, Chaesenren, itself covers 46% of the entire planet's available land area, while the smaller, Daemeiren, occupies a further 40%. The remaining 14% is scattered in small island chains and subcontinents, of which the most distinctive is the ring archaepelagos of the Varagira Sea. Hansha also remains geologically active. Frequent earthquakes and rifts mark the Chaesenren continent, and even the older Daemeiren continent's most distinctive feature, the mountain chain known locally as Paryachol, is the home of several inactive volcanos. Atmosphere Hansha's atmosphere is roughly three times as thick as Earth's, despite the planet's low gravity, in large part due to frequent volcanic activity in the planet's prehistory and several confirmed impacts from ice comets. In addition, its extreme variations in geography cause extreme variation in weather patterns. The most interesting feature of Hansha's atmosphere, however, is its extremely thick ozone layer, caused by the convergence of the more typical oxygen-ozone cycle found on most worlds with significant oxygen content, and natural NOx production on the surface. Significant mixing between the lower stratosphere and troposhere caused by geographic gradiation that affects the altitude of the tropopause allows tropospheric ozone to enter the higher stratosphere layer, while also carrying stratospheric ozone down to the lower planet. Historically, the threatened depletion of Hansha's ozone layer became a matter of significant ecological concern in the past three centuries. The extended duration of the Shaisen combustion economy in comparison to other species, caused by a lack of local radioactive fissiles on the planet and political apathy, led to an imbalance between the levels of stratospheric and tropospheric ozone. This issue was not rectified until the development of space flight allowed the Shaisen to access the solar power of their sun and radioactives in Near-Planet Objects and other planets in the Leirenau system. Hydrology As a water world in many respects, Hansha's climate is dominated by the great ocean currents that span the planet. The largest current circles from Daemeiren's eastern coast to around Chaesenren's southern coast, before continuing southward in a great oceanic arc to collect heat in the tropics. A similar current warms the subtropical Varagira Sea in the southern hemisphere. Geography Chaesenren The largest of the two great continents, Chaesenren is also home of the most fertile land on the planet. These vast stretches of fertile hills dominate the eastern half of the continent, where civilization initially emerged on Hansha. Chaesenren also contains several dozen rift systems and lesser mountain ranges, and strong earthquakes are a frequent occurrence. Chaesenren is frequently divided in discourse between two distinct regions. The coastal east or Lowlands are dominated by the currents of the Great Ocean, as well as strong air currents from the Daemeiren continent. The rocky west and central lands, referred to as the Midlands, are influenced largely by the geological vagracies of Chaesenren itself. The Midlands are less fertile, but have a wealth of mineral resources that has funded more than one band of would-be conquerers in the planet's distant past, including the First Empire. Senshara A massive coastal plain and wetlands that pulled its name from the bay of the same name. Historically one of the richest lands of the greater continent as well as the closest approach to the lesser, Senshara remained disunited for almost its entire history, excepting the Era of Empire. Repeatedly devastated by war in both the Era of Revolution and the Era of Collapse, this region’s economic recovery was accomplished finally through the development of the Senshara Skyport, the continent’s premier bridge to the heavens. Today, it is again one of the wealthiest lands on Hansha. Vanaisen A small region and former kingdom in the Chaesenren Midlands, as well as the present capital of the Rihansha Confederation. This land is known for its strong agricultural base and fine quality of intoxicating beverages brewed here (particularly Kalivanai, a sweet drink favourably compared to many wines), as well as being the home of the ancient Vanaisha dynasty. Daemeiren The smaller of the two great continents, Daemeiren is geologically older than Chaesenren. Rather than providing a stable home for civilization, however, Daemeiren is far harsher in climate and geography. The vast majority of the continent is occupied by massive mountain ranges that, in the greatest cases, extend almost 14 kilometres above sea level. It has largely remained in a state of geological quiescence for most of inhabited history, but its volcanic eruptions, though rare, are frequent enough and dangerous enough that a formal program of geological study and prediction remained active even in the worst days of the Era of Empire. Paryachol The largest mountain chain of Daemeiren and Hansha, these mountains were home to some of the most ancient powerful kingdoms in the past, as well as some of the most revolutionary in mindset. Paryacholvaian tend to be stubborn and opinionated, as well as excellent fliers. The last is almost necessary for survival – the Paryachol is home to some of the strongest winds on the planet, as well as some of the harshest ozone winds. Varagira A sea bordered by and containing most of the archipelagos that serve as home to the Varmcheisha. Varagira is located in the southern hemisphere of Hansha, and its closest approach to the main land masses of the planet Its most infamous outlet is the Cheinam strait, due to the dangerous nature of the currents in the area. It is also known for its dark fish...arthropods...quasi-arthropods...critters. Political Subdivisions Nyo~ron. Category:Shaisen